The Third Sets
by L'il Miss Yuki
Summary: How can you describe everything in a story, with just a small string of words? A collection of 1sentence sets, all based around different elements of Final Fantasy III. Jobs, guest characters, the main characters, even the many possibilities of romance.


**Yuki: This all started because of my liking of 1sentence fics. I find it amazing you can convey so much in just one sentence.**

**So I started this fic,with one sentene for (most) of the aspects of Final Fantasy III.**

**First set of sentences: Jobs. From Freelancer to the elusive Onion Knight.**

* * *

**Freelancer)**

They all moved on to becoming mages who had the elementals at their call and swordsmen who hacked and slashed, but Luneth stayed the same.

**Warrior)**

No matter how much Luneth whined, or how much Ignus criticized; it couldn't change the fact that Arc called the Job first.

**Monk)**

After laughing, Luneth learned that a Monk's fists were much more effective on people than monsters, even if they did belong to a girl.

**White mage)**

Luneth didn't believe them all, no matter how many times they say White Mages are much more important than the cool Warriors who can cleave monsters in two.

**Black Mage)**

Sure, Ignus could summon hellfire, water from the deepest parts of the ocean, and a rock from the earth's core but it doesn't change the fact he's practically wearing a dress.

**Red Mage)**

Refia could handle being a Red Mage, adept at magic and swords, if it weren't for Luneth and Desch's wolf whistles.

**Thief)**

Before Ignus and Refia draw their swords and before Arc even moves a finger, the monster is dead, and Luneth is smirking while cleaning the blood off his knives.

**Ranger)**

They all look on in amazement as Arc pulls back the string and slays a monster miles away.

**Knight)**

It takes the men awhile before they realize that Refia's still way behind them, huffing and puffing under the heavy armor.

**Scholar)**

It takes a while before Arc realizes they're not amazed by how he slayed the monster but at how he can fight by whacking enemies with books.

**Geomancer)** The soldier could lift mountains, summon shadows, and make ice with the flick of a finger, but Ignus never looks good with his hair in a braid.

**Dragoon)**

Even though he's afraid of heights, Luneth keeps flying, flying, and flying, enjoying the thrill.

**Viking)**

He's seen all their tears, seen them scream at each for not buying one more potion and seen them beg for the energy for one more Cure spell, so Arc dons Viking armor, so he will never see that sight ever again.

**Dark Knight)**

Ignus has only heard of the Dark Knight in whispers under the stars and has been warned repeatedly that Dark Knights are consumed by evil, but he can't resist the power and wears the black plate armor proudly.

**Evoker)**

Refia's entire being brightens after a small 'poof' sounds and a small, adorable Chocobo appears.

**Bard)**

Luneth doesn't like having a Job that feels like it was started by a bunch of hippies, but he still likes the tea.

**Black Belt)**

Before Leviathan could summon another tidal wave, the auburn haired boy in the back lunged forward and released all his pent-up energy through his fist, overpowering the serpent.

**Devout)**

Ignus wondered how the monsters really died; was it from vaporizing in the heat of a Holy spell or was it from the sight of Luneth wearing cat ears?

**Magus)**

Despite the puffy pants, Arc felt that being a Magus really suited Luneth, with a black backdrop, silver hair that shone like the stars and a moon perched on high.

**Summoner)**

Refia threatened to summon Bahamut right on top of Luneth's head if he didn't shut up about her inability to move in this damn dress.

**Sage)**

Even scarier than the somewhat ridiculous clothes of the Sage was the fact they could probably burn you with Flare, purge you with Holy, and set the almighty Bahamut on you just for knocking over their cup of coffee.

**Ninja)**

Arc flicked his wrist forward and the Kunoichi fell over with a shruiken embedded in her forehead; he always did like fighting at a distance.

**Onion Knight)**

When the last Bomb was slayed, the four orphans felt a rush of power and Luneth briefly saw the figure of one who had come before and was now satisfied.

* * *

**Yuki: ... And that's the end of the first set of sentences. Please tell me what you think of everything so far!**

**Next set up: Guest Characters.**

**Muahaha, prepare to see the inner thoughts of Desch, Aria, Doga, Unei and even Cid. :D**


End file.
